1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless headphones operated by at least one storage battery and having a connector socket to insert a charge plug of an electric connection to a power pack. The headphones further have at least one miniature loudspeaker, audio electronics, and a reception part, as well as charging electronics for the monitoring the charging process of the storage battery. Such headphones are more and more frequently used not only to increase the level of carrying comfort and to extend the range of the audio reception area, but also as an accessory for television sets, units for speaking in open areas, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Independent of whether the storage cell is designed as a single part or multiple parts, the following description sometimes uses the singular and sometimes the plural for better readability, without this representing a limitation. Likewise, sometimes “at least one miniature loudspeaker” is used, since there are applications in which only one such loudspeaker is present, even if in most cases at least two loudspeakers are present.
With wireless headphones, the transfer of information takes place by radio waves or infrared beams. Batteries or storage/rechargeable batteries are provided in the headphones for operating the receiver and the miniaturized loudspeakers in the headphone earpieces. Storage batteries have become increasingly popular for use in wireless headphones, and the use of conventional batteries has become rare. In order to be able to undertake the charging of the storage batteries, without having to take them out of the headphones, a corresponding socket is provided, into which the plug of a power pack can be inserted, which thus charges the storage batteries. Usually, suitable electronics are provided in the headphones for evaluating the charge state of the storage batteries. The electronics also control or end the charging process if the storage batteries have been charged to the limit of their capacity.
For various reasons, for example, universal usage possibility or use even with dead or defective storage batteries, it is desirable to be able to operate such headphones even with a conventional cable, by means of which the loudspeakers are provided directly with the audio signals in sufficient strength to drive the speakers.